elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maven Black-Briar
Maven is the matron of the Black-Briars in Skyrim. According to Mjoll the Lioness Maven has strong ties with the Thalmor, the Dark Brotherhood, and the Thieves Guild making her the most influential person in Riften. Rumors say Maven has the Jarl Laila Law-Giver in her pocket, as well as the Riften Guard, able to influence any situation with septims or the fear that her allies will retaliate. Routine Before becoming Jarl, she can be found in various places about Riften, including but not limited to the Riften marketplace, the Black-Briar Meadery, and the Bee and Barb. Family She is the mother of Hemming, Ingun, and Sibbi. Maul is her right hand man and enforces her will in the city. He tells the Dragonborn not to stir trouble with the Black-Briars. He is extremely subservient to Maven and will do whatever she asks of him without question. Conflicting relations There is some conflicting info on her relationship with the rest of her family. Mjoll refers to Hemming, Ingun, and Sibbi as Maven's children. Maven even has a conversation with Ingun where they refer to each other as mother and daughter. But, Hemming says that Ingun and Sibbi are his children. In the Skyrim files, Maven's relationship with Ingun and Sibbi is listed as Grandparent/Grandchild, and Hemming's relationship with Ingun and Sibbi is listed as Parent/Child, whereas Ingun and Sibbi are listed as Siblings to each other. Maven may be the mother of Ingun and Sibbi or their grandmother. Interactions Civil War Maven becomes Jarl if the Imperial Legion seizes control of Riften. Imprisoning her son In Anuriel's chambers, a note from Maven reveals that she had her son imprisoned for unknown reasons, writing that it is in his best interest to be kept under lock and key. The Dragonborn discovers that he was arrested for "airing out his family's dirty laundry." Specifically, he killed his ex-fiancee's brother after he confronted Sibbi about his affairs with other women. Quotes *''"I presume you're bothering me for a good reason."'' *''"What in the name of Oblivion do you want?"'' *''"Out of my way!"'' *''"I don't have time for idle chit-chat. What is it?"'' *''"I believe we're done."'' Trivia *Maven wrote several notes which can be found scattered throughout Riften. These are the Notice of Cost Increase, Sibbi Black-Briar (Book), To The Brotherhood, and Note from Maven showing the various connections and power she has in Riften. *Maven is marked as "essential" and thus cannot be killed. If attacked, she may attack with Sparks, indicating she is capable of casting spells. *Maven can be found mingling with the crowd in the party during Diplomatic Immunity. If you have talked to her previously and then speak with her during the party, she will comment about how you should stop talking to her unless you want her to blow your cover. Continuing to speak with her, however, will not cause any ill effects or alert the guards in any manner. *The word "maven" means expert or connoisseur this may be a joke as Maven runs the Black-Briar Meadery (it could be said "She is a connoisseur of mead") Black Sacrament *In the Black-Briar Manor when you walk downstairs there will be a locked door which is marked 'Master' then after you lockpick the door (or use Maven's Personal Key, pickpocketed from her) it will open and there will be a skeleton, Human Heart, Human Flesh, and the note To The Brotherhood. Quests *Dampened Spirits *Quill of Gemination *Promises to Keep Bugs * If she becomes Jarl because the Dragonborn gave Riften to the Imperial Legion during the negotiation, but then Riften is taken back by siding with the Stormcloaks, she will no longer be Jarl, but her name will still show as 'Jarl Maven Black-Briar'. de:Maven Schwarz-Dorn *In some circumstances, Maven will attack guards and get into endless confrentations, as she can not die if attacked. Category:Nords Category:Females Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Jarls Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters